Le Tourmenteur Flamboyant
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Joey fantasme seul dans sa salle de bain après le duel contre Kaiba pour la 3ème place du tournoi de Batailleville qu'il vient de perdre. Mais il se révèle que le blond n'est pas seul ...


**Titre : Le Tourmenteur Flamboyant**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Univers : Yu Gi Oh ! **

**Type : PWP pour un défi**

**Rated M **

**Couple : Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler**

**Résumé : Après son combat contre Kaiba pour la troisième place du tournoi de BatailleVille, Joey Wheeler se détend dans sa chambre, dégouté par sa défaite. Mais sa porte va s'ouvrir sur la silhouette longiligne de Seto Kaiba …**

**Disclammer : tout à gugus japonais qui a inventé ^^**

**Note : Spéciale dédicace à ma Lida Choute =) Que la meilleure gagne !**

* * *

><p>Joey ébouriffa négligemment la mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses paupières. Il grogna une fois encore, excédé par sa défaite. Il avait été à un cheveux de la victoire. Il aurait pu sauver l'honneur et rattraper sa défaire contre Marek en demi-finale. Mais il avait échoué à nouveau.<p>

Malgré les meilleures cartes de son jeu et les stratégies les plus pointues, il avait fini par s'incliner contre la supériorité de Kaiba. Il se persuadait qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la carte de Dieu Egyptien de Kaiba, mais il y avait autre chose, et il le savait très bien. Il était inutile de se voiler la face. Kaiba était plus fort que lui.

Le jeune garçon se targuait d'être le meilleur duelliste et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser les joueurs qui l'entouraient. Mais il avait raison, car Yugi mis à part, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Seto Kaiba. Joey soupira, blasé de cette constatation qu'il ne pouvait contredire.

Joey fixa son jeu de cartes, étalé sur la couverte du lit sur lequel il était assis. Après de longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse, Joey regroupa son jeu en un petit tas et rangea précautionneusement les cartes dans le disque de duel qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Il soupira à nouveau. Il était fatigué. Son regard se perdait dans le ciel étoilé qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre du dirigeable de la KaibaCorp.

Il pensa au lendemain, et à la finale qui opposerait Yugi à Marek. Son ami aurait besoin de son aide, c'était certain. Néanmoins il se sentait tellement lamentable de ne pas avoir pu décrocher au moins la troisième place qu'il se demandait si s'était vraiment de lui que Yugi aurait le plus besoin …

Il était vraiment épuisé. Il fallait qu'il dorme pour être en forme demain, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne pouvait se sortir le visage conquérant marqué du rictus prétentieux de Kaiba quand il avait gagné leur match de la tête. Il revoyait quand ses yeux se fermaient même quelques secondes lorsqu'il battait des paupières, l'éclat brillant des prunelles bleues de Kaiba quand il avait tiré la carte qui scellait le match. Il entendait son rire machiavélique annonçant sa victoire. C'était une torture.

Joey portait ses mains à ses tempes et secouaient la tête, comme si ça pouvait suffire pour se sortir Seto Kaiba du crâne. Son rire assourdissant retentissait encore et encore dans son esprit, comme une litanie infernale qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Joey aurait voulut se frapper violemment la tête contre un mur, mais un sursaut d'intelligence l'en dissuada, bien conscient que ça n'apporterait rien de bon (la perte de quelques neurones supplémentaires n'étant pas souhaitable pour le jeune homme).

Aussi, pour se changer les idées et focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que le visage méprisant de Kaiba qui le traitait de crétin, il se rendit à la salle de bain de sa chambre pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Le liquide glacé qui ruisselait le long de ses joues lui faisait un bien fou. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer l'arrière de son crâne sous le robinet pour mouiller ses cheveux, un bruit léger, aérien attira son attention. Il se retourna brusquement, éclaboussant le miroir au passage, et ne vit rien d'anormal dans sa chambre.

En se disant qu'il était probablement entrain d'halluciner purement et simplement, il retourna au lavabo où l'eau coulait toujours. Il s'assura que le robinet était tourné sur froid glacial et glissa sa tête en dessous du flux liquidien, recouvrant totalement sa chevelure blonde. L'eau qui s'infiltrait à la racine de ses cheveux le rafraichissait de l'intérieur. Il se redressa alors doucement et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se sécher un peu.

Les gouttes glacées coulaient le long de son front et de ses tempes, glissaient contre sa gorge et mouillaient le haut de son tee-shirt. Joey passa négligemment une main pour arranger sa coiffure. Il avait terriblement chaud. La voix de Kaiba s'était arrêtée de rire dans sa tête, mais il entendait un présent une respiration erratique, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dans son dos et respirait difficilement, le souffle haché pour une obscure raison.

Convaincu qu'il délirait une fois de plus, il ne se retourna même pas et retira son tee-shirt. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, et ce murmure oppressant d'inspiration et d'expiration longues et profondes le mettait mal à l'aise. Une forme d'excitation perverse l'envahit quand il ferma les yeux et associa le sourire sadique de Kaiba à cette respiration.

Les gouttelettes d'eau qui descendaient sa colonne vertébrale ne le rafraichissaient même plus. Les paupières toujours closes, il laissa sa main se perdre sur son torse, effleurant chaque muscle dessiné du bout de ses doigts, en direction de son bas ventre. Il imaginait sentir ce souffle dans sa nuque et frémissait, un long frisson remontant le long de son dos.

Il voyait la longue main de Kaiba prendre la place de la sienne, inquisitrice, se frayant un chemin dans son pantalon. Son membre durcissait et il savourait le contact de sa paume fraiche et humide contre la bosse de tissu brulante. Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les suçota lascivement en échappant un grognement d'excitation. Son corps ondulait contre le lavabo, forçant le contact de sa main et de sa queue à travers son jean.

Il imaginait une pression contre ses reins et un bras l'enlaçant, enserrant son abdomen puissamment. Un gémissement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulait sentir le torse imposant de Kaiba se plaquer dans son dos et son érection caressée le creux de ses fesses. Joey se tordait de désir contre le lavabo, se collant contre la paroi, simulant la présence d'un corps contre le sien.

Doucement, ses doigts agiles s'attaquèrent à sa braguette, dégrafant les boutons un à un, faisant reculer le moment où sa paume toucherait enfin la peau fine de sa queue dressée, attisant son désir. Le souffle dans son cou se fit plus rapide, plus intense aussi. Il serrait fort les paupières pour visualiser le visage de Kaiba, ses traits fins déformés par son masque de mépris. La vision de son rictus le fit délicieusement basculer dans une transe voluptueuse où Kaiba était avec lui et touchait chaque partie de son corps, affamé de sa peau.

Joey s'abandonnait à la sensation idyllique d'imaginer Kaiba attraper son bras pour l'attirer contre lui, presser ses reins pour que leur deux membres s'effleurent, dévorer ses lèvres en quête de sa langue pour un baiser renversant. Sa main allait passer l'élastique de son boxer pour se caresser et soulager la douce torture que subissait son bas ventre, quand un claquement retentit.

Comme un talon qui heurtait le carrelage de la salle d'eau … Joey ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fit volt face. Derrière la porte, tapit dans l'ombre, se tenait Seto Kaiba. Joey déglutit bruyamment et secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination. Mais l'apparition se mit en mouvement et laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique que seul Kaiba pouvait émettre.

« Alors Wheeler, on se sent seul ce soir ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement de sa voix grave vibrante. »

Joey resta figé, alors que Kaiba avançait, l'acculant progressivement contre le bord du lavabo derrière lui. Le blond ne pouvait plus reculer. Il aurait pu s'en fuir lâchement, mais il restait pétrifié, fasciné de voir le corps auquel il rêvait quelques secondes auparavant se mouvoir en sa direction. Une lueur prédatrice enflamma les prunelles bleues de Seto Kaiba qui posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, de part et d'autre du corps tremblant de Joey.

« Je t'ai posé une question, susurra-t-il, et j'attends une réponse. Tout de suite ! »

Kaiba se rapprocha encore et son long nez droit touchait presque la joue de Joey. Voyant que le blond gardait le silence, Kaiba posa vigoureusement sa paume sur l'entre jambe gonflée de Joey et souffla à son oreille.

« A qui tu pensais, Wheeler, hum ? Qui est-ce qui t'excitait comme ça ? »

Joey déglutit et resta muet une fois de plus. Kaiba lança sa langue à l'assaut du lobe de son oreille avant de le mordre furieusement ce qui lui arracha un cri plaintif suintant de désir. Les doigts du brun s'activèrent à masser délicieusement sa queue à travers son pantalon ouvert et son boxer distendu par l'excitation.

« Je répète ma question : à qui pensais-tu en posant tes mains sur ton corps ? »

Il entrecoupait chaque mot d'une nouvelle caresse traite sur le membre de Joey qui pulsait contre sa paume. Joey respirait beaucoup trop fort, se laissant envahir par le bien être que Kaiba lui procurait, sourd à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire à part à ses doigts sur sa queue.

La langue de Kaiba descendait le long de sa nuque, aguichant la peau pâle où pulsait des artères saillantes. Joey ondulait sous lui, gémissement lamentablement à mesure que le sillon humide parvenait à sa clavicule pour en tracer insidieusement les contours. Le torse massif du brun l'empêchait de bouger et l'une de ses mains s'insinua au creux de ses reins pour le cambrer contre lui.

Soudain, Joey eut le souffle coupé car Kaiba venait de planter ses crocs acérés dans la chair de sa gorge. Il hurla, se tordant contre le brun qui l'étreignit si fort qu'il ne pu plus respirer.

« Wheeler … »

Kaiba grognait comme un loup sauvage réclamant de la viande fraiche. Joey couina et tenta de se redresser, mais Kaiba l'accula davantage, resserrant la prise de ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'étouffer contre son torse. Le blond essayait de se tortiller pour se libérer de la poigne de Kaiba, mais les mains qui taquinaient sa queue et ses fesses abandonnèrent leurs postes.

Kaiba s'assurait de le maintenir contre lui en le bloquant de son bassin et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge. Les doigts fins serrèrent, comprimant les carotides qui pulsaient intensément sous ses pouces. Joey suffoquait, incapable d'aspirer l'air chaud de la pièce. A mesure qu'il se sentait partir, les mains de Kaiba renforcèrent leur prise, serrant encore et encore. Le rouge montait aux joues de Joey qui lançaient un regard suppliant au brun dont les prunelles outremer scintillaient d'une passion torride incandescente. Le blond griffait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la chair des avant-bras de Kaiba pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

« Ka … Iba, je … j … »

Le brun libéra le cou de Joey instantanément et emprisonna ses poignets au creux de ses paumes pour l'empêcher de le griffer à nouveau. Il s'approcha imperceptiblement du visage de Joey, prêt à entendre sa confession.

« Je t'écoute Wheeler, susurra-t-il, une lueur d'un vice presque effrayant animant ses pupilles dilatées. »

Joey baissa les yeux et se massa distraitement la nuque. Il aurait probablement deux énormes hématomes là où les pouces du brun avaient cherché à s'enfoncer. Mais malgré ce traitement, le blond tremblait de désir et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : sauter sur Kaiba, entourer sa taille de ses jambes et enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Il fallait qu'il soulage la tension qui l'oppressait et qu'il laisse libre court à ses pulsions.

« Je pensais à toi, souffla Joey en prenant sa voix la plus aguicheuse, à toi entrain de me baiser. »

Kaiba esquissa un sourire goguenard et, satisfait, laissa tomber à terre son grand manteau blanc. D'un mouvement brusque, il passa ses deux mains sous les fesses du blond, saisit fermement ses cuisses pour le soulever et le poser sur le lavabo. Joey, surprit, échappa un gémissement et s'agrippa furieusement aux épaules du brun. Une seconde passa, les prunelles outremer irradiantes de désir de Kaiba dévorant les pupilles noisettes de Joey qui semblaient fondre sous l'intensité de ce regard.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Joey réduisit la distance qui les séparaient, collant son front contre celui de Kaiba qui se fit un plaisir de ravir ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un choc agressif, réunion de la pulpe de leurs lèvres dans la fièvre qui les possédaient, se satisfaisant de cette fusion imparfaite en attente de se fondre complètement l'un dans l'autre. Alors qu'une langue inquisitrice découvrait sa bouche avec gourmandise, Joey perdit ses mains dans la chevelure de Kaiba, ses doigts folâtrant parmi les mèches brunes soyeuses.

Le baiser s'approfondissait, leurs langues s'apprivoisant à mesure que leurs mouvements décoordonnés les déséquilibraient. Joey se retenait comme il pouvait aux vêtements de Kaiba qui le maintenait tant bien que mal contre le lavabo de tout le poids de son corps. Fébrile, comme animé d'une rage animale, Joey enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, et s'accrocha à lui, l'obligeant à le porter fermement contre son torse. Il ondulait contre lui en gémissant dans sa bouche son envie qu'il le prenne. Joey griffait son dos, s'acharnant tant sur la chemise qu'il semblait vouloir la déchirer.

Amusé de l'empressement du blond et lui-même envahit d'un désir qu'il se devait d'assouvir dans les plus brefs délais, Kaiba le souleva par les fesses et échangea leurs positions. Joey lâcha prise et redoubla d'effort pour dévorer la langue de son brun, lapant son palais, suçotant ses lèvres avec délice.

Lorsque la tête lui tourna et qu'il dut reprendre sa respiration, le blond s'éloigna, provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part de Kaiba. Il appuya ses paumes sur le torse musclé du brun et savoura la fermeté de ce corps magnifique du bout de ses doigts. Affichant sa moue la plus aguicheuse et sensuelle, Joey se mit lascivement à genoux et entreprit de dégrafer la braguette de Kaiba.

Son torse humide de sueur et d'eau glissa le long des cuisses du brun alors qu'il frottait gentiment son nez contre l'entre jambe déformée par la trique. Kaiba plongea la main dans la masse blonde des cheveux de Joey et pressa sa nuque contre son membre sur le point d'exploser pour qu'il lui inflige la torture qu'il méritait.

Joey, docile, fit glisser le pantalon de Kaiba sur ses chevilles mais décida de prolonger l'attente en donnant de petits coups de langues, insistant sur le gland, à travers le boxer du brun. La pression contre sa nuque se raffermit, l'incitant à le prendre en bouche rapidement sans quoi le courroux du brun n'aurait d'égal que la tension qui l'oppressait en ce moment.

Joey se débarrassa alors du tissu gênant et prit quelques secondes pour admirer la queue palpitante entre ses doigts. Kaiba déglutit une fois, un grondement sourd menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres si Joey ne faisait pas quelque chose immédiatement. Cédant à sa supplice, Joey s'appliqua à lécher de la pointe de sa langue le membre de sa base jusqu'à l'extrémité où perlait une goutte salée qui savoura du plat de la langue. Il recommença une, deux fois mais cette douce agonie n'était pas du gout de Kaiba qui voulait tellement plus.

Le brun tira brutalement les cheveux de Joey qui rejeta sa tête en arrière. Vulnérable face au regard incendiaire de Kaiba, le blond glapit, le souffle court. Kaiba lui vola un baiser, mordant sa lèvre inférieure au sang au passage, lui présenta sa queue, caressant distraitement le gland de son pouce en faisant glissement doucement sa peau autour.

Joey, rendu ivre de désir par cette vision érotique, dévora cette queue qui bandait pour lui, l'avalant entièrement. Kaiba étouffa un grognement de plaisir et lorsque les vas et viens du blond devinrent de plus en plus rapides et profonds, il ne put s'empêcher de se déhancher en rythme avec ses mouvements.

Le brun sentait la jouissance monter en lui à mesure que la langue de Joey dessinait des arabesques le long de son membre tendu. Lorsque le point de non retour arriva, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Joey alors qu'il le forçait à s'éloigner. A quelques centimètres du fluide tant désiré, Joey restait immobile, retenu par la poigne de Kaiba qui se déversa sur son visage en de longs jets vigoureux. Le sperme brûlant glissait le long des joues du blond qui ne rêvait que de se lécher les lèvres pour recueillir le fruit du plaisir de Kaiba sur sa langue.

Mais le brun le prit de vitesse. Les jambes coupées par son orgasme, il s'effondra à genou face au blond et lapa avidement ses pommettes, savourant sa propre semence sur la peau acidulée de Joey. Repu, il laissa sa paume s'égarer contre la joue du blond et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser au gout de son plaisir.

Tremblant d'excitation, Joey se débrida et sa langue devint mutine, inquisitrice, fouillant la bouche de Kaiba avec ferveur pour en gouter le moindre recoin. La tête tourna bientôt à Kaiba qui tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, ses membres en secoués de soubresauts. Vacillant, il réussit néanmoins à se remettre sur pied, suivit par Joey qui se colla contre son ventre, respirant son odeur à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Je te veux, murmura-t-il tendrement au creux de son oreille en mordillant le lobe. »

Kaiba se sentit un frisson le parcourir et une nouvelle érection animait déjà son entre jambe auparavant flétrie. D'un geste brusque, il arracha sa chemise, les boutons se répandant sur le sol en cliquetant. Il se débarrassa rapidement du pantalon sur ses chevilles qui l'immobilisait et prit Joey par la main pour l'entrainer vers le lit qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Kaiba s'assit sur le lit, s'installant confortablement pour recevoir le blond dans ses bras, mais celui-ci décida de rester en retrait. Lascivement, il se mit à onduler des hanches sur une musique imaginaire, pendant qu'il retirait sensuellement son pantalon d'abord, puis son boxer, dévoilant à Kaiba sa queue fièrement dressée. Son gland violacé suintait de désir et ses bourses remontées ne demandaient qu'à être vidées.

Kaiba se lécha les lèvres, affamé du corps de Joey qui se blottissait à présent totalement nu contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser passionné, assouvissant un peu leur faim de l'autre en attendant la suite. Puis Kaiba présenta trois de ses doigts au blond qui les suça lubriquement.

Lentement, en volant un nouveau baiser à son blond, Kaiba fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, puis entre ses fesses pour venir taquiner l'anneau de chair trop serré qui empêchait la fusion complète de leurs corps. Le brun s'insinua délicatement dans l'antre brûlante de Joey qui soupirait d'aise. De quelques mouvements doux et circulaires, Kaiba s'appliquait à distendre la chair élastique qui s'écarterait bientôt pour entourer son membre turgescent.

N'y tenant plus, il se retira brusquement dès que Joey commença à s'empaler sur ses doigts et retourna le blond sur le dos avant se placer entre ses cuisses. Il posa les chevilles de Joey sur ses épaules, basculant son bassin pour avoir un meilleur accès à son orifice. Joey se détendait suffisamment pour offrir son cul dilaté aux assauts de Kaiba qui n'attendait qu'un signe de tête pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant.

Joey se cambra brutalement alors que ses entrailles s'ouvraient pour laisser au membre du brun la place de s'épanouir. A chaque mouvement de vas et viens, toujours plus brutal et intense que le précédent, Joey gémissait, ses poings froissant les draps qu'il agrippait alors qu'il se déhanchait contre la queue du brun pour approfondir le contact.

Sentir Kaiba au fond de lui était une sensation si merveilleuse que chacun de ses nerfs paraissaient se consumer comme la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite, alors que de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Joey croulait sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait, ses tempes pulsaient au rythme des coups de reins et il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Kaiba s'acharnait à entrer et sortir du fourreau de chair qui enlaçait sa queue, frappant toujours plus fort pour parvenir à effleurer la boule de nerfs qui ferait hurler son amant. Après de longues minutes de délicieuse torture, Kaiba mit fin à l'attente interminable de Joey et lui offrit de contempler les étoiles à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à la toucher.

Soudain, Joey se crispa. Son abdomen se contracta et il sentit qu'il était prêt à décharger quand brusquement, la chaleur et la moiteur au creux de cuisses se trouva vide. Il geignait, implorant que Kaiba le prenne à nouveau, frustré de ne pouvoir exploser du plaisir que son amant lui donnait.

Kaibi lui lança un sourire vicieux avant de l'entrainer contre lui et de les faire tout deux rouler en bas du lit. Un tapis duveteux amortis leur chute et Kaibi s'assura que son amant se portait bien avant de lui enjoindre de plier les genoux et de lui offrir sa croupe. Joey prit appuis sur ses coudes pour se maintenir à quatre pattes et se présenta à son amant. Il plongea la tête contre ses avant-bras quand il sentit à nouveau la queue du brun s'insinuer en lui pour trouver le point magique qui le mènerait à l'extase.

Kaiba saisit fermement ses hanches et le pénétra à nouveau, profitant de sa position pour pousser sur ses cuisses et intensifier ses coups de reins. Le corps de Joey était secoué de soubresauts à mesure que son amant accentuait ses mouvements pour lui offrir l'orgasme de sa vie. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris, et entre deux coups de buttoire, il articulait péniblement le nom de Kaiba, l'implorant d'aller plus vite et plus fort et de lui accorder enfin, la délivrance. Haletant, à bout de souffle, il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur insidieuse qui remontait de son bas ventre pour s'épanouir au creux de son ventre et se diffuser dans chaque nerfs de son corps. Les secousses et les coups de reins eurent raison de lui, et une de ses mains abandonna son rôle de pilier pour s'acharner à masser ses bourses et sa queue gorgées qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

Les gestes frénétiques de son poignet accélèrent en rythme avec les mouvements de Kaiba qui usait ses dernières forces pour l'emmener au nirvana. Soudain, il sentit son cœur comme implosé dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps se contracta, bloquant le membre éreinté de Kaiba dans son antre moite et le comprimant violemment par intermittence, alors qu'il déversait sa semence sur le tapis.

La sensation délicieuse de sa queue prisonnière du cul de Joey fit venir Kaiba qui n'eut besoin que d'un énième coup de rein pour se répandre en lui. Courbaturé et à bout de forces, le brun s'écroula sur le dos de Joey qui ne put le soutenir que quelques secondes avant que les deux garçons ne s'effondrent côte à côte sur le sol.

La sueur coulait de leurs visages et glissait le long de leurs dos. Les battements anarchiques de leurs cœurs s'accordèrent avant de se calmer et revenir à un rythme lent et harmonieux. Leurs peaux moites collées l'une à l'autre rechignaient à laisser l'autre partir et ils restèrent probablement là quelques minutes, parfaitement immobiles, respirant l'odeur de leurs corps.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Joey ressentit un frisson et il se refroidit brutalement. Il se mit à grelotter et Kaiba se redressa délicatement avant de le prendre précautionneusement dans ses bras et de le glisser dans son lit, sous ses couvertures.

Alors que Kaiba allait rattrouper ses affaires et partir sans un bruit de la chambre, Joey lui demanda dans un murmure de rester auprès de lui. Il eut un sourire goguenard pourtant plein de tendresse avant de venir rejoindre le blond et de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté du sien.

Joey échappa un soupire comblé et tomba endormi, épuisé par leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il fut bien sur que son blond soit endormis Kaiba passa un bras protecteur autour de son ventre et se blottit contre lui. Il nicha son visage au creux de sa nuque et huma les volutes de leurs unions à la racine de ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Seto Kaiba s'endormit paisiblement, les traits reposés, un sourire épanoui ornant son beau visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
